Love in High School
by jadedXelement
Summary: Story Title is subject to change. Follow Tina and Alex as they venture through High School and figure out what love is. Will the they find love in each? Find out.


_**Author Note**_**: **I've been meaning upload this story for a while but life has kept me quite busy. That and the fact I'm still working out the direction of the story. I hope you guys like this chapter – it was something I was messing around with and haven't yet decided where I want to go with it. I'd appreciate any thoughts or suggestions. But for now I hope you can enjoy this first chapter. The Title of the story will probably change.

**Story Note: **For the sake of this storyline this fan-fiction will be a little AU. Ghostwriter has left so they haven't been meeting as a team to solve mysteries anymore. The closeness of the team is not as it once was. Rob never left. Ages are changed accordingly.

Alex, Jamal, Lenni, and Rob – 17/18 (seniors)

Tina – 17 (juniors)

Gaby and Hector – 16 (sophomores)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Truth or Dare**

"Truth or dare." Christine giggled as she leaned over the table looking directly into the almond shape eyes.

Tina rolled her eyes as she turned her head to look at the classroom clock. _10 more minutes. _She had 10 more minutes before the journalism class was over. Having a substitute for class usually meant a day to be able to relax and chill but after spending majority of the class period gossiping. With nothing left to talk about the infamous game of Truth or Dare was suggested.

"Tina, its your turn. Truth or dare?" Christine repeated the eyes of the blond girl sitting across of Tina stared anxiously waiting for the Asian's answer.

The dark almond shape eyes returned to look at her classmate and Tina let out an exasperated sigh, "We're seriously still playing this game?" She had been the very one to deny the idea to begin with but yet there she was at her second turn at the horrid game. Sometimes in high school saying 'no' didn't mean a thing.

_Well at least the first question had been not so horrifying. What was your most embarrassing moment in school?_

"Tina, your answer." Gaby's bubbly voice had filled Tina's thoughts. "Come on." She encouraged as Tina felt Gaby bumped shoulders with her. The great thing about picking electives was the opportunity to be in Gaby's class since they weren't the same age. However at the moment Gaby's presence was not to Tina's advantage.

Tina looked next to her to see Gaby's energetic and anxious face eagerly encouraging her to take part of the teenage bonding activity.

"Truth." She mumbled half halfheartedly, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Not with her best friend hanging on the edge of her seat over the game. Gaby lived for these kinds of things since she _loved _talking … she loved any other chance to learn more secrets. Tina didn't. Though she was a lover of mystery and had an interest in reporting, she somehow limited her enjoyment in trying to learn every juicy secret. Or maybe she just didn't like sharing her own secrets.

Christine's hazel eyes shimmered as a smirk played on her face as if knowing what to ask the usually quiet teenager. "When was your first kiss? And we want details."

Jane let out a squeal that startled Tina reminding her very quickly that a fourth person was joined with them around the table listening to juicy secrets and conniving sneaky dares.

Tina felt her face burn with embarrassment. _Okay_, so she hadn't thought about that _exact_ type of question. Its not like she needed to be embarrassed but she guessed it didn't help having the sister of the first boy she ever kissed sitting next to her. Which, by the way already knew almost the entire details.

Her brown eyes turned to stare at her best friend as she tried to think of the story she would tell since she couldn't exactly tell the truth about _everything. _How would she ever explain they were detectives in a team working with a ghost named Ghostwriter? _Right. Like they'd believe that._

"Well it was when I was in the 6th grade …" Tina began when she finally thought of a reasonable idea. "We had just finished playing a huge embarrassing prank on my older brother. Of course it was a lot fun but Tuan was furious so we jetted out of my family's apartment before he could take out his revenge on us. Tuan is not the forgiving type and loves to get his pay back …"

Tina smirked as she caught Gaby's knowing smile, she knew that Gaby would know that _this _part of the story was a lie. Soon her words began repeating the actual truth of the vivid memory that she could still remember till this day.

*** * * Flashback: Start * * ***

"_We're going to get caught." Her voice shook as she knelt in the back of a pickup truck surrounded with garbage. That wasn't the worst part, knowing nothing around you was clean and neither was she. The worst part of the situation was the man that was yelling and running around searching for them. Of all her times being a part of the Ghostwriter team and the situations they've been in, it wasn't up until that very point she felt truly scared and in danger._

_Tina looked over to her teammate. Alex had a worried look on his face but for as long as she had known him; the same confidence still lingered in his composure. The way that he looked around and searched to see that they were still safely hidden seemed to ease a part of her worry._

_Alex let out a soft sigh and soon his dark brown eyes were on her, a look of compassion and concern filled him. "Yeah well no matter what happens to us at least we're together." His lips pulled into a small smile and she knew that he was trying to comfort her._

_For a split second while she looked in his eyes Tina couldn't help but forget the trouble they were currently in. The only thing that she could even process was the fact that Alex was giving her this look that she couldn't quite understand. Yet, before she knew it, like she was drawn or something she was leaning in as he was and their lips met for a brief second. _

*** * * Flashback: End * * ***

"That's it a small second of a kiss?" Christine said in disbelief her eyes round like saucers as she leaned back against her chair.

Tina shrugged her shoulders, it was the truth, what more could she say. _It's not my fault that my first kiss wasn't like a full total make out session. Thank god, how awkward would that have been?_

"I think it's romantic." Jane said dreamily as she leaned against the table her chin rested against her hand as she looked at Tina. Hazel eyes filled with envy as she stared at Tina. "No matter what happens to us at least we're together…" repeating the famous lines of Tina's story.

Gaby let out a snort and Tina knew it was because Gaby could never imagine Alex being a smooth romantic. Not even when he had a known history of easily making friends with girls, with his several pen pals and all. He was a charmer no one could ever deny that. And Tina immediately tried to ignore the looks and secret smiles Gaby had been giving her since she started talking about him.

Christine's frown slowly disappeared and she uncrossed her arms, "I guess you're right. What 6th grader would say something as sweet as that?" Christine's bright blue eyes were soon turning into the dreamy state that Jane was it.

Gaby rolled her eyes biased at the fact that _she _couldn't exactly be gushing over her brother. Letting out another snort she laughed, "You're right no 6th grader would, it was a 7th grader."

Hearing Gaby's words Tina shot a glare at her friend. It had been one of the things that she had been conveniently able to keep out of her story … the name of the boy she kissed. It wasn't that she was embarrassed. No. There was no chance in hell she'd ever be embarrassed by the fact that Alex Fernandez had been the very boy to steal her first kiss from her, even if it was in the back of a pickup truck filled with garbage and it lasted for just a few seconds.

"Tina, are you listening to us?" Jane whined as she waved a hand in front if Tina's face gaining Tina's attention back to the table of friends. "We're asking you who the 7th grader was."

"Yeah, it _is _part of the truth. I _did _say in detail." Christine's voice joined in the argument, a large smile on her face and eyes that look like she was determined to get answers.

Tina hissed as she shot another glare at Gaby. Gaby shrugged silently only appearing semi sorry for placing her best friend in the position. "Alex." She mumbled letting out a sigh immediately after. So much from keeping the past in the past she thought to herself.

"Alex?" Christine repeated as if confused on _which _Alex it could be. Alex is a popular name however there was only _one _Alex that was in a grade above theirs. Growing up the same middle school and their grade school was on the smaller size. And unfortunately Jane and Christine basically grew up with Tina and Gaby they would quickly figure it out.

Tina narrowed her eyes as she watched Jane look at her. Then there it was, her jaw had dropped open and she was now gawking at her. "You don't mean _Alex Fernandez_." Jane stammered disbelief in her eyes.

Gaby rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Eww. Please don't let ever say his name like that. Like he's some kind of god or something, it's disturbing." Gaby shivered in disgust. "Yes. Alex as in my brother."

Before Gaby could even properly finish her sentence Tina's ears began to ring as Jane and Christine began to squeal in a high pitch sound. "Oh my god." Tina murmured her eyes wide eyed as she stared at her classmates squealing and giggling like little schoolgirls hearing a juicy secret. _I guess in some way it was a secret. But nowhere even close to being juicy, I think._

Christine leaned over the table to grab Tina's hands and gushed, "You're kidding me … Alex is so _hot_. I would _die_ if he was my first kiss."

Gaby scoffed and began to gag causing the two hormonal teens to look away from Tina, which was much to her appreciation. Gaby shook her head her hands waving in the air, "That is so disgusting."

Jane stopped and her mouth once again dropped open. Tina wondered just how many times Jane's mouth would drop in shock before breaking. "You're bias Gaby of course you'll say something like that. _He's _your brother it's practically against the law to even think that of him."

Christine began nodding her head eagerly and Tina rolled her eyes. _This was why I wanted to keep _his _name out._ "You know this is your fault." Tina mumbled as she leaned against Gaby's shoulder to ensure her other friends wouldn't hear her. Christine and Jane were now going into a deep discussion about Alex the ever so popular basketball player.

Gaby shrugged her shoulders as she talked over the noise, "So what? I forgot they were raving fanatics a part of Alex's fan club now that we're in high school."

"Who isn't?" Tina commented halfhearted; she was now able to tune out Christine and Jane's voices and was now almost half involved with her conversation with Gaby. She shook her head as she once again stared at the clock on the wall. _A few more seconds and I'll be free. _

"You." Gaby said softly. Although her attention was now on the clock Tina could hear the bitterness in her voice. _Here we go again. _

"Which by the way Tina I still don't –" Gaby's sentence and voice was thankfully drowned out by the bell signifying Tina's freedom from both the truth or dare game and Gaby's famous interrogation.

Standing up quickly Tina picked up her things in her hand and swung her backpack over her right shoulder. She only had a few seconds before Gaby would be following after her with the same argument she had been hearing for years. _Would she ever let it go? This time I thought she finally had. _Letting out a deep sigh Tina walked briskly towards the classroom door in a rush to get to her next class and away from her best friend.

The crowded hallways quickly filled with other students. Tina closed her eyes for a brief second before stepping out into the hallway. _Why do Fridays always feel _this _long?_

"You know, it's usually out of custom and courtesy that you'd wait for your best friend." Gaby complained as she finally caught up and began walking in pace with Tina.

Tina stopped and turned to stare at the brunette next to her, "And it's usually a courtesy to _not_ open your big mouth so that _others_ won't know more than they need to." The words seemed a little harsh but Tina knew that Gaby wouldn't take it personal. It was something Gaby was use to; Tina liked keeping things to herself, especially things like that. Besides their friendship always included some banter and sarcasm.

Gaby rolled her eyes and like expected from the Asian showed no hurt by her words at all. "Speaking of courtesy, it's usually a courtesy to answer someone's question. You know I don't know a _best friend_'s question maybe? A question I've been asking for years now?" Sarcasm was leaking into her words.

_Oh god._ Tina let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes as she turned to begin walking once more, "Seriously Gaby we've been through –"

Her sentence came to a complete stop interrupted with what came out as a mix of a whimper and groan from her mouth as she felt herself unexpectedly walk into someone. Tina's books went flying out of her hands as she came crashing into a very firm chest.

Letting out groan and a sigh Tina scanned the ground to see her books and papers scattered everywhere by her feet and the feet of her alleged 'attacker'. Before she could put feet to a face, however noting he wore basketball shoes Tina could now hear Gaby's voice yelling above the hallway noise.

"Alex you big idiot, watch where you're going?! I mean look Tina's books are everywhere!" Gaby yelled at her big brother. "I swear you can be so ..."

Tina's eyes shot up immediately when she heard Alex's name and sure enough there he stood with a sheepish smile on his face. _Speaking of the very devil. _She stood up speechless that of all days to run into him (literally) would be after the very time she was trying to escape Gaby's questioning about him.

Running a hand through his hair Alex let out what sounded like a nervous laugh, "Uh sorry about that."

There was something about Alex Fernandez that brought Tina to feel like she was in elementary all over again. She hated it and couldn't explain it. She stared still speechless.

"Oh sorry Tina!" Alex replied quickly as he ducked down to pick up her books. Realizing his actions Tina was about to follow but stopped suddenly when he stood back up his hands out stretched towards her.

"Thanks." Tina mumbled as she smiled at him. Hearing Gaby still continuing her lecture at Alex, she smiled weakly at her best friend, "Gaby it's okay."

Gaby stopped yelling and she glared at Alex. Tina watched amused that Gaby had so quickly turned from advocating interest in Alex into yelling at him for being so careless. _It must be the love and hate a sisterly brotherly kind of relationship. _

Pushing her brother slightly Gaby continued to glare as she warned, "You're lucky I have to be in class before the bell rings or I'd so be on your case still."

Alex let out a laugh as he took a step towards his little sister. "Don't worry Gabriella you can give me a lecture after school. Besides Tina looks fine to me." His eyes lifted away from Gaby and onto Tina, his brown eyes lingering on the Asian teenager as if quickly forgetting the presence of his sister.

Tina's cheeks warmed as she noticed Alex's stare and the smile on his face. Shifting her eyes away she noticed the large smile on Gaby's face and realized just exactly what her best friend was thinking. Not wanting to wait for any opportunity of Gaby saying anything else, Tina quickly spoke, "I got to go. I'll see you guys later."

Not waiting for a proper goodbye Tina hugged her books to her chest and began walking towards her class. She was lucky despite the unexpected incident she would easily make it to class on time. Gaby on the other hand would be walking in the opposite direction and triple the distance, which meant safety from Gaby insistent need to talk about her and Alex.

"Tina, wait up."

Hoping to act like she could ignore the voice Tina soon felt his presence next to her. A large smile on his face and his breath a little labored, it seemed he jogged to catch up to her. She weakly smiled back.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Tina. I wasn't really watching where I was going and I didn't mean to walk into you." Alex apologized once more. A sincere tone in his voice and there was a genuine concern on his face, one of the many things that made Alex ever so popular with the female population. A hand ran through his hair as he smiled again at her.

Letting out a sigh her smile grew as she looked over her shoulder towards him. "It's okay Alex. Like I told your sister. I'm okay."

Alex said nothing as he smiled back at her. Within seconds and before Tina could do anything to stop him Alex scooped her books from her arms and into his hands.

"Alex –" Tina proclaimed, she attempted to argue his actions but stopped when Alex began to talk. He was a gentleman through and through, his parents taught him to be and it helped having a younger sister to put him in his place.

Smiling Alex bumped shoulders with her playfully. "The least I could do." He softly stated as he continued to walk with her through the hall.

Tina silently smiled back as they walked the busy hall. Although Gaby was her best friend, it was rare she actually saw him or spent time with Alex. Or in fact much of the Ghostwriter team, they had gone into high school with different dreams and more specifically different clubs. Their own interest kept them busy and it would be on few occasions they'd actually find time to get together.

From the corner her eye she looked at Alex. His features had become more defined through puberty, his eyes darker, his dimples deeper, and his jaw line more prominent. He not only grew taller but also became more built, his muscles more defined, his shoulders more broad. He was growing into a young man, a very good-looking attractive young man. There was very good reason why Alex was one of the most sought after boys at school.

She became aware of the stares from her fellow peers. Although they walked silently next to each other, it was very obvious from the observing eyes that Alex was accompanying Tina to her class. Their distance was not very far from each other and he continued to close any gap between them whenever Tina slowed or side stepped away from him he followed. His arm would brush hers with every step he took.

"This is my class." Tina announced as she stopped in front of her English class. "Um, thanks for walking me and carrying my books." Tina sheepishly stated as she reached out her hands to take back her textbooks.

Alex beamed as he shifted his own books into his other hand. "I'm sorry again about earlier."

Tina rolled her eyes and she let out a laugh. "Stop it. I'm fine." When her eyes returned back to him, she caught him staring at her, with a look in his eye.

Staring back Tina said nothing as she leaned against the doorframe. She was aware of the passing students staring at them and even though she was telling herself she needed to turn around and walk into class she couldn't help but want to stay standing there in front of him.

Seconds passed as the two old friends stood silently staring at each other until the bell rang throughout the hall.

Alex coughed clearing his throat as if suddenly he was returning from his own distracted thoughts. "I've better get going." He said out loud and Tina smiled back at him for stating the obvious.

Laughing she nudged him with her shoulder, "You're so late."

Sheepishly smiling Alex nodded his head before swiftly turning around ready to sprint down the hall to class. Tina let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding as she watched him turn. And just as she was about to step into class she heard his deep voice yell something down the hallway. "Hey Tina, may we should hang out sometime?"

* * *

**Author Note**:Please review and give me YOUR feedback. So I really want to continue this story but I'm not too sure of Tina's character. And I need your opinion …

1) Tina ends up falling for or likes Alex or

2) Tina doesn't like Alex but he does so he tries to pursue her?

3) Alex is casually dating a lot of girls (not a player) and neither him nor Tina like each other but they end up falling in love.

I've got a bunch of ideas for this storyline and I really want to continue writing this story. If any of my readers out there can give me their opinions I think that'll help me get the story written faster. Some storyline plots I have are ... someone needs a tutor or someone ends up needing a fake date. Or they get paired up to do something for school. Haha, I have a bunch of random ideas. Let me know what you think or your own suggestions. I'm a author open to ideas or suggestions.

PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE. I HAVE A POLL ON WHICH STORY I SHOULD UPDATE NEXT. THIS HELPS ME TRY TO GET TO THE MOST READ STORY OF THE NUMBER OF STORIES I HAVE CURRENTLY PENDING. THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'LL NEVER UPDATE THE LOSING STORY. THIS JUST HELP ENCOURAGES ME TO UPDATE. THANK YOU!

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope, really hope, that I can update the story in the near future.


End file.
